Never let me go
by Ship-delena
Summary: Takes place in season 4 delena *'My dearest Elena, If you are reading this right now then it means that I'm already gone. No wait, don't run to go and find me, just read the letter okay?*


Once again, Damon took a stroll down memory lane. All the lovely and terrible memories that he had in that room; playing around with Elena's teddy bear, trying to force Elena to admit that she felt something for him, snapping Jeremy's neck, telling Elena that he loved her, asking her why she saved him the night they went looking for Stefan, when they were in bed together and she told him that Stefan would come back but not for her, for Damon, down to the moment when he was going to leave it all behind him and move on to a future in which he knew that he wouldn't be happy at all but that's how it was meant to be.  
"Goodbye, Elena," he whispered to the room and he was right at her window when a voice whispered back to him.  
"Damon."  
He turned around and plastered a fake smile. Things just got waay too complicated. He thought as he tried to hold in the words he wanted to say and the emotions that begged to be revealed on his face. He was holding back too much for him to contain that he just had to frown but quickly replaced it with a smile again. "Hello, Elena."  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, taking a step forward and looking around the room. He let his eyes roll and he told her, "Just passing through. Neighborhood watch and all." He winked and turned back around to leave.  
"No wait!" said her panic filled voice and he looked at her. Her doe eyes were glistening a new light. She didn't look tired or sad like usual but instead, she looked happy and hopeful. He assumed that things were good between Stefan and her, even if Stefan was falling for Vampire Barbie. He wasn't going to spill the beans to Elena, not when it was the first time that he had seen her happy.  
Still keeping his own happy face on, he told her, "I'm kinda in a hurry Elena. Maybe we can talk in the morning." He was meant to nod but accidentally shook his head. He thought she wouldn't notice so he just waved at her and walked towards the window, opened it and felt a cold breeze on his face. He felt like salt was being rubbed into his deepest wound. This was the last time he was going to see her in the longest time and he knew that he should say goodbye properly but he couldn't do it. He didn't have the strength in him to say goodbye to her because he didn't want to.  
"Stefan and I broke up," she said hurriedly, not even adding an emotion to the sentence. It was empty and blank but it was true. Even if everything else was missing, there was truth in the statement.  
Damon closed the window and sat down on the place where Elena normally sat to write on her diary. "So?" He murmured, looking at her straight in the eye. As hard as it was for him to let her go, he wasn't going to stay. The fight they had earlier told him that it wasn't going to work out. Elena made a choice and he couldn't stay back. He should have left even earlier. He should never have even come back from the storage unit.  
"We need to talk, Damon," she whispered and stepped forward. With her left hand above her right hand, she kept stroking it on her own, as if to comfort herself. Her eyebrows were pulled together and she bit her lip, which he found so sexy.  
Smirking, Damon cocked his head and stood up. "Tomorrow morning, Elena." He waved again and felt his heart swell. Lying to her was the worst pain that he could cause her, especially now. There was going to be no talk in the morning because there was going to no Damon in the morning.  
"Damon, please!" cried Elena and this time he froze to listen to her. She nodded and got even closer to him. "I want to apologize about the things I said before. I realize, only now, that you've been here for me from the very start." Elena, please, stop. His heart cried out but he kept a smile on his face.  
Damon shrugged and smirked. "You're welcome, warrior princess." He winked at her and bit his lower lip, controlling the stinging, hot tears.  
"Both you and Stefan have made mistakes and I forgive them all. I'm going to need time you know, to get used to being a vampire and letting things take its course to getting back to normal."  
Just as his hopes were beginning to rise above from the ground, they fell back down with a great bang. He shook his head and smiled, hurt by her words. He thought he wouldn't have to leave anymore. He thought he could stay behind and that now Elena would want to be with him but no, she didn't. Whether it had something to do with Stefan or not, Damon was never going to be the one that she wanted.  
Elena's POV  
She spun around, putting her hand on her forehead and then pushing her hair back. Damon looked like he was frozen in his spot. She wasn't even sure what she was saying or what she even said before. Everything was just all blurry and she was letting her heart speak and her heart was barely making any sense.  
Upon reaching her bed, she noticed that her green diary was there and smiled at it. She was about to pick it up and then she saw the folded piece of paper on top of it. She picked it up and glanced back at Damon, furrowing her eyebrows. He was staring at the ground and not even bothering about her. She looked at the paper, intriguingly, and opened it.  
'My dearest Elena,  
If you are reading this right now then it means that I'm already gone. No wait, don't run to go and find me, just read the letter okay?  
Okay. What I wanted to say is that I'm leaving or in your moment, I'm gone. I left because you made your choice and I don't want to stay behind to be a damper in your happiness. You deserve to be happy. I meant it when I said that I didn't deserve you but my brother does.  
I'm not big on goodbyes so I probably didn't even see you later. Don't worry; there are pictures from your birthday party if you want to remember how much of a sex-god I was. We'll see each other soon, sometime, in hundred forty five years or so. Take care, Elena.  
-Love, Damon.'  
Her mouth hung open and she didn't even realize that with reading the last line of the letter, it had fallen down on to the bed and she was now standing in front of Damon. "You were going to leave?" She asked with blurry eyes. They were already tear-filled, hurt and feeling betrayed by someone who she was going to accept.  
Damon escaped his haze of thoughts and he entered reality, getting an instant shock by Elena's words but he replied back edgily, "I'm not your boy toy anymore."  
"And you were just going to leave like that?" She shouted but she lowered her voice, not wanting Jeremy or the others to barge in on them. "You weren't even going to say goodbye!"  
"I'm leaving, you can live your life and we'll all be in a better place!" He shouted back, holding her arms tightly. She wished that he would just hold her like that. She wished he wouldn't leave her. She wished she was still a human so that she could be compelled by him because that was what he looked like he wanted to do. "Goodbye, Elena."  
Then he pushed her back and turned around to the window. He would leave in less than a second and if she didn't revitalize herself quickly enough then he would be gone forever.  
"You told me that you wanted me to get everything I wanted!" This time Elena shouted, not even caring if Jeremy or Victoria or Lucy or Caitlyn heard but they probably wouldn't because she could hear the sound of the television even without her vampire hearing. She just needed Damon to listen to. "I want you."  
Damon turned around in disbelief. It was like he didn't even hear her right so she repeated her words again. "I want you." As she looked deep into his fathomless blue eyes, she could see the love and the burning desire that was brighter than ever. She stood on her toes to reach his ear and whispered, "It's right, right now."  
Elena could feel the terribly strongest outburst of desire from both of them and his hand was suddenly on her smooth cheek. She closed her eyes, loving the warmth of the touch. He kissed her harshly and she kissed him back with the same intensity. All the passion, all the burning flames of desire, all the unspoken love between them was released in that one kiss. It was different from all the other kisses because this time, neither of them had to hold back on anything because this time, they were finally each other's. Damon was Elena's and Elena was Damon's. It was how it was meant to be and how it was going to be, forever.  
His wet tongue slid into her mouth and she greeted it with her own tongue. He tasted of mint and vodka. With her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling at his silky raven hair, she moaned in his mouth when he cupped her bottom and lifted her up. She secured her legs around his waist and Damon walked over to the door, holding her and kissing her overpoweringly.  
She regretted holding back for so long. She could have had all this. Consumed. Passion. Adventure. Danger. Love. Everything that she ever wanted.  
The door slammed shut and Damon took her to the bed, where she fell and he laid top of her, planting kisses from down her jaw to his neck to her chest and he ripped her sweater open, revealing herself to him. She smiled and slithered her nail down from his neck to his chest, making a circle before breaking away the buttons, revealing his well-sculpted body to her. She felt breathless looking at it.  
Loving her new vampire strength, she turned him over and was now on top of him. She grinned and kissed him while working on the button of his jeans. Once it unbuttoned, she slid them off for him and he took her by surprise, turning her around and draping his body over his. His hands securely held her wrists and he kissed her, making her moan in pleasure once more.  
The main event had come and gone. Elena was lying next to a bare Damon, both of them covered by her comforter. She breathed on his chest and looked up at him who was looking down at her.  
"Elena," he said before kissing her forehead. He gazed at her brown eyes and it felt like he was piercing through her soul. "I love you." When she heard his voice say those words, her heart fluttered and she felt a powerful outburst of affection. She propped herself on her elbow and gazed back into his electric blue eyes, half smiled and moved her lips close to his, her eyes never leaving his and said, "I love you, Damon."  
Then she kissed him, this time more softly but still working with the same passion that she lacked for the longest time and now it was here to stay with both of them, always.


End file.
